Tea for Two
by ANGSWIN
Summary: On a lonely night, Tosh and Ianto find comfort in their friendship...Written for the 2018 Chocolate Box Exchange


Author's Note:

This story was written for _AuroraCloud_ as a treat for the Chocolate Box exchange.  
I took the inspiration from her following prompt suggestions:  
 _\- Friendly hurt/comfort after any of the devastating times one or both of them go through._  
 _\- Ianto is the only person in Wales who can make green tea the way Tosh likes it._

* * *

 **Tea for Two**

Tosh just sat and stared at the flickering computer screen. Everyone else had left the hub a long time ago and she was alone with her thoughts – even though that was not always a good or healthy place for her to be anymore. However, she still had to finish running the Rift simulations for Jack before she went home…if she even made it home tonight. Maybe she would just kip on the sofa, instead. It wasn't like she had anybody to go home to, at any rate. Her romantic endeavors over the past couple of years had all ended in what could be considered to be disasters – if one was feeling especially kind and generous with the use of descriptive language, that is.

Tosh's head drooped and her eyes closed under the onslaught of thoughts that ran through her mind of Mary, the conniving alien succubus; Tommy, the man out of time; Adam, the memory manipulator…and now Owen, the literal dead man walking – even if any romance had been all one-sided on her part when it came to him. She sighed and let her head finish falling all the way down to rest upon her arms. Normally she was able to soldier through these kinds of feelings, but tonight they just seemed to overwhelm her instead.

She felt so alone and wondered if she should get a cat or something - anything to keep her company and provide her with some sort of affection. She quickly decided against it, however, because she assumed that even a relationship with an animal would not end well. With her track record, the poor thing would probably get eaten by a Weevil or starve to death if Tosh got pulled back into the rift and ended up in another time or place again.

Those morose thoughts were interrupted, however, when Ianto entered the computer bay with a tea tray. "I thought that you could use a break," the considerate Welshman said quietly as he sat the tray down next to her. His eyes looked her over carefully before he added, "I can see that I was right."

"Oh, Ianto," she breathed gratefully while trying to get her still rampant thoughts under control. "I'm fine…just feeling a little bit sorry for myself at the moment. It will pass." The two of them had become good friends over the past couple of years – especially after being trapped in that cellar together by those country cannibals. Therefore, she knew that he wouId see right through her if she lied - so she did not even bother to try. "I didn't know that you were still here, though. Where's Jack?"

He was always more open with her than he was with Gwen or Owen. Therefore, he just sighed before he said, "He is still out…and therefore, knowing Jack, I can assume that means that he is spending the night elsewhere…and that he is not alone." Ianto's face was expressionless during his explanation, but Tosh could see the emotion in his eyes. It seemed as if her friend was also in need of some comfort tonight.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry. I know that's…well…" she gave up and sighed. "Jack _does_ care for you!" she finished vehemently since she did not know what else to say, but she did know that she was speaking the truth. Anybody who had ever seen the two men together would know that. Ianto obviously provided the stability that Jack's _unique_ lifestyle needed.

"I know he does." Ianto nodded. "However, I am also well aware that our relationship is…complicated. It is impossible for me to be Jack's _forever._ Nobody will _ever_ be able to do that for him or with him…and this type of outlet…well… it is just one of the ways that he deals with that knowledge…or avoids dealing with it, as the case may be. It helps to remind him that he is still a human being - even if he cannot die like one. However, I know that he would never intentionally hurt me - and he has never made a promise to me - such as fidelity - that he knew he would not be able to keep. Therefore, I find that I just cannot hold it against him when something like this happens."

Tosh just nodded, impressed with her friend's calm sagacity and insight, as well as his perseverance when dealing with their mysterious and unpredictable boss - who just also happened to be his lover. She then looked over at the tray that he had brought and saw that he had set it up as tea for two. "Shall we?" she asked. Ianto nodded in agreement and pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the desk. He then insisted on pouring for them both. "I am the tea-boy, after all," he said with a little smirk. Tosh accepted the proffered cup politely and immediately raised it to her lips. As soon as she took a sip, she smiled with genuine pleasure for the first time that day.

"It's my favorite green tea," she stated with pleased surprise and he nodded again while he took a sip from his own cup. "Nobody else can make it the way you do, Ianto. It's perfect…and it really is exactly what I needed. I feel better already. The company is pretty wonderful, too, by the way." With those words, which were loaded with far more meaning than what she had actually said, she reached across the computer desk to thread the fingers of her free hand through his own. Ianto smiled at this simple and warm gesture.

"I always enjoy your company, as well," he answered. "You are a wonderful person, Tosh. Please do not ever doubt that - just because you have had some bad luck." With those soothing words, they both just sat back, fingers still interlaced, and sipped their tea. It was obvious that they took comfort in each other's quiet friendship. Soon the companionship, as well as their tea for two, had done the job. They both felt balanced again and able to continue on with the important task of keeping the world safe.


End file.
